Bondlessly Mateless
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: Do you know how it feels to be bondless? How it's like to be Mateless? Do you know the hardships of a hybrid? My name is Maysun and this is my story.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot. I know I've been quite bad at updating but I'm kinda busy. This story was used as a contest entry! Yay me! Well anyway, R&R if you like! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat at the edge of the cliff watching the waves roll towards the seashore. It was so beautiful. I love watching the sunset. Its' colors are mesmerizing. The wind was refreshing. But as they say, everything good must come to an end.<p>

"Maysun!"

The shrill voice of my 'master' resonated. I stood up and brushed my pants.

"I'm coming!" I responded as I started my journey back home.

As I neared my destination, cold water met me. A bucket of ice water was thrown at me by him. Rogelio. My supposedly 'master'. He and his mate, Sylvia, found me one night just outside of Algeria near the Dawwar al Ma' asleep. Sylvia shook me awake and carried me back to their house in Zembretta Island. There, they, well Rogelio, explained to me how things worked. He was the leader and we were his servants. Well I was the servant and Sylvia was the pet. Since we were vampires, not much was to be done.

"Hurry up Maysun! Guests are coming and we need to be ready. Go to your room and pack your clothes. After this visit, we are leaving." I nodded mutely.

It was easier if I didn't talk back. I followed with no questions asked. I entered my room and took the backpack I found before I left home. Home. I longed for it.

I shook my head and dispelled the images of love, shelter, family. I took the small amount of clothes I had and stuffed them into the bag.

"MAYSUN!" Rogelio shouted.

Guess the visitors are here. I silently went downstairs. We had visitors before but this was the first time a hybrid came. She was beautiful. She was tall and had such luscious and well cared for appearance.

"Maysun this is Serena. Serena this is the hybrid I was telling you about." I smiled at her slightly and she smiled back in return.

"She is something. Does she have any ability?" Serena asked Rogelio.

"No apparently not. We found her asleep near the dessert. Sylvia wanted to have her. I agreed."

Sylvia frowned and said, "I didn't. You said you needed her." Rogelio's eyes narrowed and Sylvia immediately recognized her mistake.

Serena noticed this and interrupted.

"I'm afraid I must go. I shall visit soon." Serena said as her goodbye.

I showed her the way out and closed the door quietly. I reentered the living room and jumped back at the scene that greeted me. Rogelio had Sylvia in a headlock and was about to take her head off. Sylvia was naked and you could see the venom in her eyes. Rogelio smiled when he saw me.

"Maysun. It's time for you to learn how everything works. I am the leader and you will follow me. Make a mistake the same as Sylvia and you will reach the same faith as her." My body froze as I watched Rogelio torture and punish Sylvia.

He raped her again and again and again. After an hour or so, Rogelio looked at me as he slowly ripped Sylvia's chest open and took her heart out. He then threw the organ to my feet and laughed at Sylvia's and my screams.

He then plunged his hand into the side of her neck and carefully ripped her head off! My tears flowed out of my eyes. He laughed as he lit Sylvia on fire. I sank down to my knees and blanked out.

When I woke up I was tied to a wall in a wide 'X' shape. I tried pulling them off but it was no use. Then I saw that my clothes were gone too. I lifted my head and saw Rogelio staring at me with black eyes. I pleaded with him to let me go but it was like he couldn't hear me anymore. He took me like an animal. I screamed and thrashed but he punched or kicked me then continued.

Day turned to night and night turned to day. He finally had enough and left me alone. I was bleeding, weak, and hungry. I was swimming in darkness again when I heard a scream.

It was Rogelio's.

I smiled weakly and allowed my mind to shut down.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up slowly and blinked. I was in a different room. It was comfortable and I was wearing clothes. I was confused.

"Hello?" I called out.

A soft knock answered me. A girl peeked in. I blinked again.

"Serena?" I asked.

The girl nodded and came inside.

"How are you Maysun?" I blinked.

"I'm…fine. I guess." I stared at the window and gasped.

I faced her again.

"How long was I gone?"

.

.

.

Serena glanced at me sadly.

"5 days. I came as soon as I can. I saw the smoke and I thought Rogelio must've done something. When I came, he was there laughing like a mad man. It was easy to know what he did so I killed him."

I felt my face go blank then something registered.

"Why did you come anyway?"

She turned her head and said,

''I'm your half-sister, Maysun. I'm your older sister."

I smiled and hugged her.

Then, I blacked out again.

.

.

.

.

.

Different flashes of visions swan through my mind. It stopped with a vision of me, Serena, and two other hybrids. There was a male with brown hair and a female that looked younger and had a light brown hair. We were in a house.

Wait no, scratch that.

We were in a mansion!

We looked happy. How I wished that to be true. But then it all disappeared. Instead a black mist covered everything. I saw myself but it was wrong. I was paler and my eyes were a blazing red! My clothes were tattered and blotched with red.

Blood!

I then smiled showing my perfect white teeth and lunged.

I screamed myself awake.

My voice nearly broke all the windows.

Serena burst through the door and cradled me.

"It was a nightmare. Calm down Maysun." I started sobbing.

It took me and Serena 10 minutes before I finally calmed down enough to sleep.

The next day, I woke up without any memory or whatsoever but that of my family. I didn't even know what I was like. I saw a strange book and opened it. The girl in there was happy. I want to be happy so I decided to follow her example. I decided to be bubbly, happy, caring, and always smiling.

Serena was wary of me at first but then she finally accepted it. We had fun together but one night, Serena was frowning when I came home after a hunt. I went by her side and hugged her.

"What's wrong sister?" I asked.

She looked at me and said,

"He's coming."

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out, it was our father who was coming. His name was Joham. He came one night and hugged us. He started asking Serena questions which she answered. He then turned to me and asked some questions.

His frown became more pronounced as he figured that I can't tell him anything interesting. I moved closer to Serena as he frowned.

"Tell me, dear girl, have you any ability?" He asked. I was confused.

"Ability?" He nodded.

"I…I…I don't think I have any." I answered quietly.

"Is that so?" He sighed.

"No matter. I expected this somehow. Very well. I must leave now. Serena be a dear and remember to visit me soon. Bring your sister of course." And with that he left.

Serena did follow that 'request'. We always visited him every month or so. But on one visit, Serena didn't want to leave him anymore. We argued about it.

"I want to go somewhere far from him. He wasn't there when I needed him. Why do you want to stay with him?" I asked Serena.

"He needs me. He has no one with him. He needs you too. I need you. Please stay with me." She pleaded.

I shook my head and said,

"If you want to stay, stay. But I will leave at midnight." I turned and left for a run. Midnight came and I left without Serena.

I moved every so often. I stayed as a nomad for a long time. It was hard but it was worth it.

Several years later, Joham found me and asked me a favor. He created another hybrid and since the hybrid didn't trust him or Serena, he wanted me to go and try to convince the hybrid. I didn't want to go but it was a chance to find my brother. I agreed and set off. I found Nahuel with aunt Huilen in the forest of South America.

He was charming. I loved him immediately. I accompanied them on their visit to Joham. After that, I left my father again. I visited sometimes but mostly stayed away.

I also visited Nahuel but due to my constant change of location, he was never able to visit me back.

Being a hybrid is no joke. It's really hard. It was and always will be hard. A hybrid never fits in anywhere. I was neither human nor vampire. I was human enough not to be a full vampire and I was vampire enough to be a full human.

I'm lonely, that's no doubt. But I was content.

Sometimes, I wish I had someone beside me but most of the time, I was just thankful.

Having a mate is not bad but with my history and experience, I don't think I can handle having one.

But someday, I'm going to have my mate and I will be ready.

I will be ready to forgive and forget.

I'll be ready to have a mate.

.

.

.

.

.

I just hope I don't die first.

* * *

><p><strong>The End… ~.~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>


End file.
